Welcome to Plate Academy!
by StarWarriorGirl14
Summary: When three half-Pokemon, half-human siblings enroll in a school taught strictly by Pokemon, insanity ensues on a day-to-day basis. Whether it's fireworks in the air ducts or giant marshmallows infesting the teacher's lounge, nothing here is ever normal.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story I came up with after me, my brother, and my sister came up with the idea while messing around outside. I'll try to keep things as interesting as possible but since it's school we're talking about here...it may be difficult! Didn't use real names for the three main characters because I didn't feel like it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>First things first, it might be a good idea to get a decent sense of who's who and what's what in this crazy world that is Plate Academy.<p>

Here we have the Distante siblings. These guys are the main characters and you'll be following one of them around throughout the course of the story. P.S. They each have part of a legendary as well as a "normal" Pokemon, and they have a bit of their Pokemon abilities as well as being able to perform certain moves. Not all these moves are ones that the Pokemon SHOULD know, but my brother and I had to conform to a few of our sister's demands lest we risk awakening the beast lurking within her (translation: We went with it because her tantrums are SCARY!)

Kylie Distante 

Age: 6

Grade: Kindergarten

Personality: Pretty happy-go-lucky and friendly. She has a pretty short attention span, and it's easy to tell if she's hungry or tired because she'll be pretty grouchy. (she's six, for Arceus' sake!)

Appearance: Light, sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes. Dresses in a blue jacket with a sky-blue shirt underneath. Wears a skirt of the same color, with baggy socks. Wears worn-out, Velcro, pink tennis shoes. Has a Mudkip fin on the top of her head, Mudkip gills on either side of her face, and a Mudkip tail. Also, has those two yellow things that Jirachi has on its back on _her_ back (Are they wings...? I really don't know!).

Special abilities: Nobody really knows. She can levitate for a little bit, but only when she's in an _incredibly _good mood.

Known moves: Hydro Pump, Bubblebeam, Doom Desire, and Wish

Jayden Distante

Age: 9

Grade: Fourth

Personality: He's extremely bright but is a bit of a troublemaker, with a disciplinary record longer than all other fourth graders' combined and a mischievous streak three miles long. A bit of an oddball and is late to every single class (except Media, math, science [because he like the teachers], gym, and history [because those teachers scare him]).

Appearance: Sandy brown hair with dark blue eyes. Wears a black T-shirt with an evil-looking smiley face on it in red with gray shorts. Has black tennis shoes that could stand be be replaced. Has Raichu ears and a Raichu tail, with Giratina wings on his back (altered form).

Special abilities: He can fly with his wings and can enter the Distortion World. Also rumored to be the only "bad kid" on the Dean's "good side".

Known moves: Thunderbolt, Shadow Force, Thunder, and Ominous Wind

Destiny Distante

Age: 14

Grade: Ninth/Freshman

Personality: Quiet and calm for the most part. Extraordinarily intelligent and stealthy. Hot tempered but not necessarily quick to anger. Gets annoyed easily due to her brother's frequent "idiot moments". Finds Jayden's favorite teachers to be odd but strangely humoring. A bit of a rebel.

Appearance: Darker brown hair and blue-green eyes. Wears a loose, dark green T-shirt and loose blue jeans. Has a pair of blue running shoes on that are scraped up due to her habit of leaping through the trees at high speeds. Part Grovyle, with the long leaf on her head, the leaves right above her wrists, and the two leaves meant as a tail. Also has the light blue markings that Dialga has all over her body, with a necklace that looks exactly like the diamond on Dialga's chest (obviously smaller).

Special abilities: Can alter time to a certain extent and can travel through time (but only for a few generations in either direction).

Known moves: Leaf Blade, Dig, Roar of Time, Energy Ball

Those are the basics...I'll introduce the teachers at Plate Academy right now (Managed to put in quite a few legendaries...but also have other Pokemon too). Only listing elementary and high school because we don't really have any middle school in the story:

Headmaster/Principal: Arceus

Assistant Principal: Mesprit

Guidance Counselor: Azelf (Seeing as though he's the Willpower Pokemon, I thought it'd be appropriate)

Nurses: Blissy and Shaymin

Dean of Students (discipline): Giratina

Kindergarten: Palkia (Don't know how that happened, but we threw it in there for laughs at the though of Palkia trying to handle a bunch of hyperactive kindergarteners...)

Elementary homeroom teachers: Regirock, Regice, and Registeel

High school homeroom teachers: Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza

Math: Metagross

English: Alakazam

Technology: Porygon-Z (this is a great source of insanity for the rest of the teachers...)

Science: Rotom

History: Dialga

Music: Chatot

Art: Smeargle

Gym: Machamp

We also have a number of Munchlax working in the cafeteria (it's a miracle that they're _serving_ any food)

That's that. Happy reading! First chapter should be up within the next week or so...hopefully.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry that the first chapter's a character-discription sort of thing. I just thought it'd be easier than trying to describe everything in the actual story. Think of this as a sort of reference sheet; in case you forget who's teaching what or who knows what moves, you can just flip back here instead of searching through previous chapters. <em>

_Also, an explaination on Plate Academy. I wanted it to be "A school for all types" because of the fact that Arceus is the headmaster and he has the "Multitype" ability. In other words, he changes type depending on the plate he's holding. And so the name "Plate Academy" was born. If you still don't get it, I'm sorry I'm bad at explaining things like my sense of humor._


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, man, I DID NOT mean for it to take this long! Chapter's a little short and starts off kinda serious (I'm not a big humor writer, so we'll see how this goes...)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Check out this new school! It's exclusively operated by Pokemon, so this should be fun for you guys! Why don't you check it out?" Destiny briefly looked up at the brochure her mother was holding in front of her. The building was enormous; she thought that it was large enough to house three Wailord, one on each floor.<p>

"It looks cool," She shrugged, her attention back on her mp3 player.

"Destiny..." The warning note in her mother's voice was impossible to ignore. Sighing heavily, Destiny took the brochure from her mother.

"Okay, I'll look into it," She muttered as her mother walked away, muttering something about "teens and their electronics". Destiny honestly didn't know if this was her biological mother; the only thing they seemed to have in common was the fact that they both had Pokemon traits. Even _those_ were different. Destiny's mother had Pikachu ears and a tail to go with them. Her father had Swampert fins, gills, and the tail. He even had those orange things on his arms that she couldn't identify. At least her brother and sister had Pokemon traits from the same evolutionary family. A Raichu and a Mudkip, respectively. Where _she_ had come from, with her Grovyle traits, was a mystery in itself.

Destiny halfheartedly flipped through the brochure, knowing that her mother would be even less good-humored if she didn't. At any rate, she found out why the school was so freakin' large. Many legendary Pokemon would be teaching there. And most legendaries, Destiny thought, were much taller than she was. _I wonder if Jayden and Kylie know about this, _She thought. Their parents had probably talked to them about it first before bringing it up with her, so they could get two positive answers right away instead of getting the firstborn's opinion first. Because Destiny's first opinion on any new school was typically leaning towards the negative side of the spectrum.

Because no matter how much they tried to hide it, in her case a new school meant moving _again_. Being torn from the only place she'd felt comfortable in since they started this ridiculous trend nine years ago. Here, she could leap through the trees in the forest by their house and spend some solitary hours by the pond she'd discovered in the center of it.

"So how'd it go?" Her father asked in the other room.

"Like it always goes whenever I introduce her to a new place," her mother sighed.

"Maybe she's trying to tell us something."

"Then she should just _say it_,"

"Molly, you know how Destiny is. She's the one of little words, and maybe that's our fault."

"I know, but she needs to learn to adapt better. This isn't the first time we've moved on short notice,"

"If we told her _why_ we keep moving around, maybe she'd be able to handle it better,"

"And I _told you _that we're not going to. It's best to keep her out of this," Destiny straightened up. There was a _reason_ for this? A valid _reason_?

"It's her family too..."

"Steven, I told you that we're not telling them. And that's that,"

"Fine, fine. I get it," Destiny put her headphones back on and turned up the sound, hoping to drown out her surroundings as she put the brochure aside and brought out her sketchbook.

"You gonna sit there all day?" A voice asked behind Destiny. Whirling around, Destiny saw that nothing was there. But she knew better.

"Jayden, Mommy said no Shadow Forcing in the house!" Kylie whined from the doorway, reaching the same (and really, the only) conclusion for why her brother was seemingly gone. Destiny calmly opened a small drawer on the coffee table and pulled out a heavy-duty flashlight, clicking it on and holding it over her head like a spotlight.

Not a moment later, her brother came flying out of the shadows, only to be repelled by the unexpected light surrounding her with an unnecessarily loud "AACK!".

"You're no fun!" He pouted once he recovered from the initial shock, crossing his arms and sticking his bottom lip out in an extraordinarily childish manner.

"Fun is a matter of perspective," Destiny growled, having explained this several times already. "For me, I prefer to _not_ jump my siblings from the shadows,"

"Yeah. You do it from a tree," Destiny fought hard to keep a smile from stretching across her face.

"That was one time,"

"Only because you got in trouble for it," Jayden said, still pouting. Destiny allowed the smile to appear.

"You should've seen your face! It was priceless,"

"Can't you let me get you back for that? Just _once_?"

"I already did. You ambushed me with a totally unnecessary Thunder the next day,"

"That barely did anything to you!"

"Point being?"

"Jayden, Destiny's just stronger than you! And cooler! And nicer! And..." Kylie said from the doorway.

"Okay, I get it!" Jayden yelled, cutting her off.

"Meanie!" She sniffled before glaring at him.

"Now you've done it," Destiny groaned. No sooner was this said when Kylie sent a Hydro Pump blasting at Jayden, who would have taken it right in the face had it not been for the fact that Destiny had destroyed it with an Energy Ball attack. A large puddle on the floor was all that remained of what would have probably knocked out Jayden despite Kylie's disadvantages.

"We're improving," Destiny remarked. "She usually uses Doom Desire on you. Mainly because she _does _desire misfortune to follow you around,"

"Tell me about it," Jayden muttered.

"Kids! Please tell me you're not battling in the house!" Their mother shouted from the kitchen.

"We're not!" Destiny yelled back. "Not anymore..." She added quietly.

"So, did Mom tell you about that school? Fork Academy?" Jayden asked, flying around in slow, lazy circles in the air.

"_Plate _Academy. And yes, she did," Destiny corrected.

"Whaddaya think?"

"I like the sounds of it...but I hate the idea of moving _again_," Jayden shrugged.

"Well, we're gonna go check it out tomorrow, and Mom said you're coming with if we have to drag you out of bed,"

"All right, all right," Destiny muttered. As if in an afterthought, she added, "What time will we be heading there?"

"Nine thirty. And, yes, I know you're usually still asleep by then. But we're waking you up,"

"Fun..." Destiny groaned. Then, she glared at her brother as the leaves on her wrists began to glow a bright green. "Now, I'm heading to my room, and if you follow me, _so help me,_ I will _not_ pass up the opportunity to practice my Leaf Blade attacks," Jayden's eyes widened; he'd been on the receiving end of Destiny's Leaf Blade one too many times.

"Okay...I'm gonna walk this way now..." He said, half-running out of the room. Sighing and turning to Kylie, Destiny asked,

"You wanna draw something?"

"You draw. I color," Kylie agreed happily.

"All right..." Suddenly, a colossal explosion rattled the windowpanes of the house. The basement door flew open as a large crowd of Unown made their escape, wreaking havoc throughout the entire kitchen.

"OH NO!" Jayden yelled. "No, my Unown! Back in the basement before someone sees you!"

"So this is why you always volunteer to go get stuff from the downstairs freezer instead of letting Mom or Dad do it..." Destiny said, ducking as a few Unown sailed past her head.

"I'll get them!" Kylie said.

"Oh, no!" Destiny and Jayden yelled. Destiny dove behind the couch as Jayden vanished into the shadows as Kylie spun around on her toes, screaming "BUBBLEBEAM!". Numerous crashes, yelps, and thuds were heard before all was silent once again.

"Oh, Kylie...what in the name of Arceus did you do?" Destiny asked, looking over the hurricane impact site formerly known as the living room. Pictures had toppled from walls, Unown had fallen to the ground, stunned, and several windows had been shattered. Jayden briefly appeared before looking around at the mess.

"Please excuse me, but I don't want to be found at the scene of the crime..."

"Oh, no, you don't!" Destiny snarled, shining the flashlight right at him. "The Unown are _your_ brilliant idea and you're going to help us get them out of here!" No sooner was this said when their parents came in.

"Oh, crap..." Destiny said quietly. Jayden chuckled nervously and gave a small wave. Kylie, completely oblivious to the tension in the room, spread her arms wide as if to refer to the entire room in one gesture.

"Look what I did with my Bubblebeam! Aren't you excited?" The Distante parents looked around the room, taking in the wreckage before falling to the ground in a stunned faint.

"I think they're happy!" Kylie squealed in excitement, clapping her hands together. Destiny and Jayden exchanged amused glances that quickly gave way to panic.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not wanting to be around when they come to," Destiny said, rushing out the back door.

"Me, too!" Jayden said.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kylie yelled, taking off after her siblings as fast as she could go. The three ran on for a while before reaching the edge of the woods.

"Well, that was fun," Jayden said pleasantly.

"That depends on how you define 'fun'," Destiny growled. "Because that was a disaster,"

"But I used Bubblebeam! Wanna see another cool move?"

"Oh, no...!" Destiny's eyes widened, and she barely had enough time to burrow underground before Kylie let loose with a powerful Hydro Pump. Jayden, on the other hand, was not so lucky, and wound up taking it right in the face. Kylie collapsed into a fit of giggles in the grass as Jayden toppled over in a faint. Destiny looked up from underground, saw Jayden, and also started laughing.

"Yeah, they're sending us to that school," She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Only way Mom and Dad will ever see peace and quiet,"

* * *

><p><em>Kinda lame, I know, but once Porygon-Z is involved things will start getting funny. Or annoying, depending on whether or not you find what he's doing funny or annoying. <em>


End file.
